Argumento Cristológico
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. Um argumento cristológico é aquele que faz com que o Cristianismo seja a "verdadeira religião" baseada no registro bíblico de Jesus e, em particular, na sua suposta ressurreição. Como a Bíblia é a principal (ou única) fonte usada para suportar o argumento, é uma forma de apelo a escritura. "O apóstolo Paulo usou a ressurreição de Jesus como prova da mensagem cristã. Em Atos 17, Paulo diz que Deus" estabeleceu um dia em que julgará o mundo com justiça pelo homem que ele designou. Ele deu provas disto a todos os homens levantando Jesus dos mortos ". ''http://www.answering-islam.org/Authors/Wood/best_argument.htm '' Informação de fundo Enquanto alguns desses argumentos tentam construir um caso empírico para demonstrar a precisão do relato da Bíblia sobre a vida de Jesus (por exemplo, o livro de Josh McDowell Evidence That Demands a Verdict, ou o livro de Lee Strobel O caso para Cristo), outros argumentos simplesmente assumem a historicidade de Jesus e a precisão da Bíblia, e constróem um argumento baseado nas palavras e ações atribuídas a Jesus. Argumento Silogismo # Se pode ser demonstrado que a Bíblia está correta, então Jesus Cristo deve ser deus # Há provas de que a Bíblia está correta. # Jesus Cristo é deus Uma variante comum do argumento é baseada na ressurreição de Jesus. # Se Jesus ressuscitou, ele era Deus. # Jesus ressuscitou, de acordo com a Bíblia. # Portanto, Jesus era Deus. Outras variantes incluem: # Jesus Cristo cumpre certos antigos testamentos e profecias pessoais # Jesus Cristo é muito sábio para ser um mero humano # Jesus Cristo nos diz que ele é o filho de Deus # Jesus Cristo realiza vários milagres Contra-argumentos A Bíblia não é uma fonte confiável Muitos desses argumentos cristológicos assumem em suas premissas que o livro sagrado da religião que eles realmente procuram provar é, a priori, completamente verdadeiro. Até que seja estabelecido que a Bíblia é historicamente precisa e consistentemente confiável, não há motivo para aceitar argumentos com base no que a Bíblia diz. Ao contrário da crença popular, a Bíblia provavelmente não foi escrita por testemunhas oculares. Mesmo que alguns aspectos da Bíblia possam ser provados como historicamente precisos, isso não faz necessariamente que as afirmações sobre Jesus ou reivindicações atribuídas a Jesus sejam verdadeiras. Por exemplo, temos um grande conjunto de evidências empíricas de que George Washington era uma pessoa real, mas isso não significa que a história sobre ele cortando uma cerejeira seja necessariamente verdadeira. Muitos aspectos da ressurreição de Jesus, como as do final de Marcos, são falsificações conhecidas posteriormente. Mais uma vez, a evidência nessa linha de argumento não tem existência. A melhor evidência empírica é um túmulo supostamente vazio que nem sequer conhecemos a localização. Mesmo que encontremos o túmulo supostamente vazio, tudo isso seria prova de que existe um túmulo vazio. Qualquer número de outras explicações que vão desde ladrões de túmulos até Jesus, na verdade, estar morto é quase infinitamente mais provável do que a sua ressurreição. Além disso, os escritores da Bíblia não podem simplesmente ser considerados confiáveis. Ressurreição não implica divindade Uma pessoa poderia ressuscitar por algumas forças desconhecidas e não por ser um Deus. Simplesmente assumir que é um Deus, é um apelo à ignorância. Todas as alternativas possíveis devem ser descartadas antes de se estabelecer com uma explicação. Outros personagens bíblicos foram ressuscitados, como em Lucas 8: 49-56, mas eles não são considerados Deuses. Alguns apologistas respondem: "Jesus também previu que ele ressuscitaria da morte como prova de suas reivindicações, e sua previsão se tornou realidade. ''"'' Este é um argumento red rerring, avançando um argumento completamente diferente da profecia. Este argumento contraditório efetivamente abandona o argumento original. Outra linha de raciocínio depende de um Deus autenticando Jesus ao ressuscitá-lo dos mortos: "Então, a questão para nós é: "Deus traria um herético dos mortos?" Eu acho que os Muçulmanos e os Cristãos concordariam que ele não o faria. Assim, se as afirmações de Jesus não fossem heresia, o que eram elas? Elas devem ter sido verdades". No entanto, isso está fazendo uma petição de princípio de que Deus existe e tem uma natureza como descrita na Bíblia. Jesus não era divinamente sábio Jesus não era particularmente sábio. A maioria dos Cristãos mantém a exibição de sabedoria mais espetacular de Jesus que foi a do sermão do monte, que continha conselhos que variam de médio a horrível. Provavelmente, o único excelente conselho dado por Jesus foi a regra de ouro, que foi derivada ou plagiada das fontes anteriores. Não há nada sobre o seu conselho que possa ser considerado sabedoria divina. Richard Carrier argumentou que o filósofo estóico romano Musonius Rufus (nascido em 20 AD-30 dC, morto em cerca de 101 dC) foi um professor moral melhor do que Jesus. http://www.infidels.org/library/modern/richard_carrier/musonius.html Entre outras coisas, Carrier cita a crença de Rufus na igualdade para os escravos e sua crença de que "a liberdade de expressão significa não suprimir nenhuma chance de pensar". Reivindicações da divindade não são evidências da divindade Muitos líderes de culto argumentaram que eram divinos. Isso não é verdade e é um non sequitur para concluir que eles são. Como essas afirmações são muitas vezes mutuamente incompatíveis, é um argumento da bússola quebrada. Mesmo que a Bíblia relate com precisão Jesus fazendo tal reivindicação, não estabelece que Jesus não tenha sido enganado ou não era uma divindade, como muitos. Links externos * Case For Christ: The Rest of the Story – Review do livro cristológico de Lee Strobel pelo infidels.org por Jeffery J. Lowder * Why I Don't Buy the Resurrection Story. * Historical Evidence and the Empty Tomb Story * The Attempts of William Lane Craig to Exhume Jesus Referências